


Long Awaited Confessions

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reid shows up on Morgan's doorstep confessions and feelings are revealed and shared between the two of them. - not the best summary but there can never be enough Morgan/Reid fics out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Awaited Confessions

Morgan knew that he shouldn't feel like this, he knew that he shouldn't be having a reaction like this to the sight in front of him. But it was practically impossible for him not to. He could feel heat prickling over his skin, the room seemed to be getting warmer by the second, his head was spinning a little and he could feel as though all his blood was heading in one direction, a direction that wasn't helpful. Necessarily

Reid had showed up on his doorstep at eleven at night, shaking and looking as though he had seen a ghost. He shakily told Morgan that his sponsor was out of town for the week and the torture victim from their latest case had brought back memories and with it his cravings. Morgan had quickly let him inside and asked what he could do. Reid told him he just mainly needed company and support to make sure he didn't do something stupid, he was too early into his recovery period to trust himself right now with the cravings and memories so bad. After some hot chocolate and light, calm chatter about Clooney, Henry who Morgan was surprised to find Reid was extremely eager and excited to talk about.

Reid had stopped trembling after a little while and asked Morgan if he could take a shower. Morgan had agreed and laid out a shirt and a pair of his old, soft sweats before going back downstairs. He had been in the kitchen making fresh coffee after hearing the shower turning off when Reid had come downstairs so when he walked into the living room and found Reid curled up on his sofa, wearing one of his black t-shirts that not only hung off his frame in a sexy, innocent way but brought out the paleness of his skin, Morgan's sweats were a couple of sizes too large as well falling off his hip enough to reveal a sharp hipbone.

All in all he looked extremely sexy and all the lust and desire that had been building for months…hell probably years was starting to spill out and he wanted nothing more than to pounce on Reid, pin him to the sofa and thrust into him again and again making him scream his name.

"…an, Morgan!" Reid's voice pulled him from his lust induced images.

"Sorry Pretty boy, yeah?" Morgan really hoped that Reid hadn't picked up on his thoughts, he was a profiler which made it dangerous develop feelings for one while they worked with three other expert profilers and JJ and Garcia were perceptive enough and had picked up enough off of them to profile almost as well as the rest of them.

"Do…do…" Reid started to say but hesitated biting his lip. Morgan mentally groaned at the action, it really wasn't helping matters, but Reid seemed nervous about something important to him.

"Hey you know you can say anything to me," Morgan assured him stepping further into the room and placing the two cups on the coffee table, he was about to walk around the coffee table to sit on the sofa next to Reid when he spoke.

"Do…Morgan, do you want me?" Reid asked softly looking up at Morgan through his lashes. Morgan didn't know whether he wanted to leap the table, run screaming, laugh it off…springing a nose bleed and passing out also seemed like a viable option.

"Want you as in…" Morgan breathed out, air suddenly was a huge issue.

"Want me as in sleep with me. I see the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking or when I turn when you're not expecting it. I know you stare at my bum, you also had an erection last week when we had to hide in that corner," Reid spieled off causing Morgan to want to hide, he thought he had done so well hiding it, and yeah he's gotten hard last week but he had been pressed against Reid's warm body that he had been dreaming off, his scent surrounding him, his breath brushing against Derek's neck. He had tried to keep it from touching or brushing Reid, clearly he had failed.

"I…yeah…yeah I want you Pretty boy, I'm sorry," Morgan sighed rubbing a hand over his head.

"I'm not upset. I've had sex with a guy before but he wasn't very gentle about it, it hurt quite a lot but I know that if it is done right then it can be extremely pleasurable," Reid informed him bluntly. Great now Morgan wanted to hunt down and kill the damn guy. "However I trust you and I find you very physically appealing so I would trust you to do it properly and show me what it should be like," well that was a kick to the gut.

"So you want to sleep with me because you trust me to make it good?" Morgan asked, cursing as the hurt he was feeling was plain in his tone. Reid looked up quickly from where he had been staring at his hands letting Morgan know he had picked up on it.

"Partly…Derek trust is one of the most important things to me, especially after how it went last time. But that's not the only reason, I…I…your…I'm…" Reid frowned and lowered his head again as he looked uncomfortable and started blushing.

"Reid, its alright, just tell me," Morgan urged gently stepping around the table and sitting beside Reid, covering the hands that were now being wrung together and squeezing them gently.

"I'm physically attracted to you as well, you're very attractive. I also like spending time with you, more than anyone else, you make me feel safe just by being there," Reid admitted quietly.

"You…Pretty boy I have something to tell you, before we do or say anything more there's something you need to hear," Morgan said seriously. He felt Reid starting to pull away, a scared, humiliated look on his face. "No pretty boy don't do that, its nothing bad. Re…Spencer before we do anything, you really need to know that…well that…that I think, no, I'm sure that I've been falling in love with you for a long time now," Morgan cursed himself mentally as he stammered over what he needed to say, but admitting it to himself, and Garcia, was much different than confessing to Reid himself.

"You…what?" Reid asked breathlessly, his eyes scanning Morgan's face in disbelief.

"At first it was just we became friends you know, I realised you were a pretty cool guy when we sort of stopped being just colleagues and became friends. And then sometime after Elle, I don't know you just became my best friend without me even realising it, I just, suddenly it was you that I went to, that I wanted to hang out with…and then…Hankel happened and I suddenly realised that I was having feelings for you that definitely weren't platonic and as time went on and the more I tried not to feel like that -because I didn't want to mess up our friendship and you had enough to deal with - the more I felt until, I realised that I've been falling in love with you," Morgan sighed, now that it was all out, it felt better, he felt lighter after finally, finally getting it all off of his chest.

"Can I ask…" Reid bit his lip unsurely.

"You can ask me anything Pretty boy," Morgan said quietly reaching out to cover Reid's hand with his own, squeezing it tightly.

"Is this why you wouldn't share a room with me in Alaska?" Reid asked softly, not meeting Morgan's eyes, but his hand was squeezing back.

"I knew that had upset you!" Morgan groaned scrubbing his face with his free hand. "I…I was scared about being in the same room as you Pretty boy. Do you remember the night before we went to Alaska we were at that bar? And the guy that flirted with you?" Morgan knew this was going to be embarrassing, more so than actually admitting his feeling because he knew he was going to have to spell it out for Reid.

"Yes, of course I remember, I don't understand," Reid frowned.

"Spencer I was jealous! Like seething jealousy, like I just wanted to throw you down and make you scream my name to show everyone who you belonged to jealous. I couldn't share a room with you, see you coming back from the shower damp, your hair all ruffled, sleep next to you and not just…attack you!" Morgan gritted out.

"I don't think I would have been opposed to that type of attack M…Derek," Reid admitted quietly managing a shy smile when Morgan's dark eyes snapped onto Reid's face shocked. "You were really jealous?"

"He was standing way too close and touching you!" Morgan exclaimed, he would doubt to his dying day that he was pouting.

"He was being friendly," Reid argued blushing.

"He was flirting his ass of with you! It took all Garcia and I had to stop me from hitting you over the head and dragging you out of there like a caveman," Derek huffed.

"Really? That would have been interesting to see the reaction to," Reid laughing slightly breathlessly.

"Pretty boy that was the reason I didn't want to share with you, nothing else, don't ever think that," Morgan said firmly.

"D…Derek…you…you're the only person that I feel truly comfortable with, to share everything, you're the person above everyone else that I want to spend time with, and talk to, or even when we just sit you watching TV and me reading. I love those moments. And the moments when you touch me or sit close to me causes my body to react in ways no one else has ever done. Derek…I don't know what it feels like to be in love with someone else, but you are my best friend, the person I want to almost always spend time with, I miss you when we are apart, and it hurts to see you flirting with women," Reid frowned down at their still joined hands feeling all the hurt, disappointment and jealousy creeping in that he had felt over the years.

"Pretty boy, think about the last…geez year and four months," Morgan asked Reid, tugging his hand free and reaching to turn Reid's head to him.

"Yes?" Reid frowned.

"How often have you seen me really flirt with anyone in that time? Hear any exploits? Any bragging about nights with women?" Morgan urged. He watched Reid open his mouth, then close it again as he scanned his eidetic memory for any of those occasions.

"I…no…for as much as my memory serves, no I cannot remember you making any comments or really flirting properly with anyone in a year and seven months," Reid clarified.

"That is so depressing. That is how long I have been mooning over you completely Pretty boy, that's how long I haven't wanted to touch anyone but you, kiss anyone but you," Morgan said firmly. Reid looked back down at their hands considering for a few moments before he raised dark brown eyes to meet Morgan's.

"You can touch me now, you can kiss me now…have me now," Reid breathed out unsurely, a blush staining his cheeks even as he spoke.

"Spencer…are you sure that this is what you want? Are you sure that you want to make this step, because baby boy I don't know if I can let you go if we do this, you have to be sure baby, you have to be sure!" Morgan was tugging Reid closer to him even as he spoke, his hand creeping around the back of Reid's neck.

"I'm sure, please Derek, I want this, I want this so badly," Reid pleaded in a soft, tempting tone that had Morgan's blood pumping south straight away. Reid would have been embarrassed at his pleading tone, but Morgan's words, his touch, the pet names that he used had all of Reid's shyness washing away. This was Derek, his best friend, the man who always treated him with some semblance of kindness, even when at first he had clearly believed Spencer couldn't do the job.

With a faint groan Derek tugged Spencer forwards and met his lips in a firm kiss, both of them breathing out a sigh of relief at finally, finally having that connection, at finally getting to taste the other. Derek stared to kiss Spencer hungrily, his mouth pressing firmly and demandingly into Spencer's. Spencer tried to keep up with the kiss, but Derek's mouth was so demanding and so dominating, just as he had expected, that all he could do was cling onto Derek's strong shoulder and take what he had longed for for years now.

"This ok Pretty boy?" Derek asked as they pulled apart, Spencer's eyes flickering open to gaze glassy eyed at him.

"Hmm…what?" Spencer frowned slightly licking his lips absently. Very kiss swollen, pouty pink lips.

"Is this alright?" Derek asked again. "I'm…well…we're not supposed to profile each other, but we do…you know that I'm going to be…" Derek trailed off not exactly sure how to say this, and not wanting to scare Spencer off but needing them to be clear how this was going to go before they went any further.

"In control, dominant. You are an alpha male to the extreme, due to this it is in your natural behavioural pattern when having sexual relations with the one you have chosen as your current mate to act out those dominant features. You are instinctually and testosterone driven to powerfully take your mate while providing them with as much pleasure as possible so that the mate understands that you are in charge and that you possess them, also to ensure that they will not seek sexual gratification elsewhere - that is actually a much more human mindset actually you know. You are also naturally driven to mark and control the interaction and intercourse, enforcing that you are the dominant and that your mate submits to you and what you wan…Derek are you alright?" Spencer frowned concerned as Derek let out a groan and dropped his head so that Spencer could no longer see his face.

"You're killing me baby boy," Derek gritted out. Blushing Spencer couldn't help but tug away slightly.

"I'm sorry, I know that I go on about facts and that its not very attractive and annoying and…" Once again he was cut off this time by Derek lifting his eyes and allowing Spencer to see the rolling desire and hunger there, even stronger than it had been before.

"Baby boy, I'm pretty sure after hearing the words dominant, mate, powerfully take, in charge, posses, mark, control, enforce, submit coming from your mouth, not to mention also bringing up the idea - no matter how obscurely - of you 'seeking sexual gratification' elsewhere, has me harder than I have been in my life, and again back to the hitting you over the head and having my way with you," Derek growled out, tugging Spencer's hand so that he could feel just how hard he had made him.

"I thought I was the one with eidetic memory," Spencer smiled weakly, pressing his palm firmer against the bulge in Derek's sweats.

"Oh trust me, I am never going to forget hearing those words Pretty boy. Now you are of course right, so now you have to tell me if you are ok with me…dominating you," Derek husked out, his eyes heavy as they watched Spencer.

Gulping slightly Spencer licked his lips and tried to push back the multiple and vivid images that were flashing through his brain before answering Derek.

"Where you are an alpha male, I am a submissive. And I…I want you to show me that you can control and possess me, I want you to be forceful and take me, Its in my natural behaviour to want to submit to you and…" Spencer was embarrassed by the squeak that he let out when Derek lunged to his feet, tugging Spencer up and over his shoulder in one smooth move before hurrying towards the stairs. "Derek?"

"If you carried on speaking I was going to throw you onto your stomach and fuck you right there Pretty boy, and I refuse to allow our first time to be on a damned sofa!" Derek growled out. Spencer shuddered against Derek's strong shoulder, slumping against him, allowing him to carry him into his dark bedroom.

Despite his words Derek stopped to flick on the lamp on the stand across from Derek's queen size bed, showing Spencer that he had been right, while Derek was the essence of an alpha male, and would be sexually the way Spencer desired, his gentle, caring side would ensure that Spencer loved and enjoyed every minute of it.

He gasped when Derek threw him onto the bed causing him to bounce twice before Derek was on top of him, devouring his mouth and tugging at the drawstrings of Derek's sweats that he was wearing. As he was busy memorising and possessing Spencer's mouth Derek quickly ripped down the too big sweats, Spencer hastily kicking them away as soon as Derek had tugged them down as far as he could get them without breaking their kiss.

Spencer let out a low, mewling groan as Derek's still covered thigh, muscled and firm, rubbed insistently against Spencer's hard, heavy cock. Tugging his mouth away Spencer threw his head back with a gasp causing Derek to redirect his very focussed attention on Spencer's collar bones that were sticking out from under the collar of Derek's shirt. Spencer had mentioned marking in his list, something Derek decided to treat as a wish list.

Gasping as he couldn't stop himself from rubbing himself against Derek's thigh Spencer started tugging at the bottom of Derek's shirt in indication of what he wanted. Those damned t shirts and shirts were too much of a tease, giving a hint and idea of what lay underneath them, the flex of muscles and general shape of hard pecs, enough to drive Spencer's fantasies and make him long for what was underneath, but he had rarely actually seen Derek topless, and now that he had him, here, on Derek's bed he finally wanted to be able to see and touch what had haunted him.

Getting the idea of what Spencer was asking for Derek sat up yanking his shirt over his head as he went, quickly undoing the ties of his pants and shoving them down to his knees before lowering himself back to Spencer's collar bones where he was busy nipping and sucking a necklace of love bites into the pale skin.

He shivered however at the coo…a fucking coo! Of delight that Spencer gave out as Derek's now bare thigh resumed its rubbing and his hands stroked down Derek's chest almost reverently. Those long, clever fingers rubbed over the skin on his chest almost worshiping it, before reaching up to play with one of his dark nipples, drawing a low growling groan from his throat. Tearing himself away he slipped down Spencer's beautiful body, impatiently kicking off his own sweats as he went. Lifting the shirt Spencer was wearing he decided he rather liked it on him and so he merely pushed it up Spencer's body until under his arms before he set about exploring the pale expanse before him that he now knew was all his. Also exploring Spencer's likes and limits.

Spencer gasped and arched, moaning out as Derek bit firmly into the skin underneath his bellybutton, tugging the flesh away before releasing it and easing the sting with licks and sucks to the flesh. Spencer knew what Derek was doing, he was testing his boundaries with Spencer's body, his nips and bites slowly getting harder the further down he went, but Spencer loved what Derek's mouth was doing to him, and Derek seemed pleased with that making him enjoy them even more. As Derek's mouth nipped at the tip of the sharp hipbones leading to where Spencer needed him most, his large dark hand slid firmly up Spencer's thighs, his thumbs brushing a tantalising pathway up the insides till he reached Spencer's knees. Using his grip he lifted Spencer's legs so that his feet was pressed into the mattress and then spread them so that Spencer was lying open and waiting for him. And wanting, so wanting.

Spencer whimpered when Derek's body heat left him, but it was only for a second, quickly enough he was back hovering over Spencer, and he heard the sound of a bottle being popped open.

"Baby I don't have any condoms, are you ok bare backing?" Derek asked, his voice holding a pleading note. Panting Spencer tried to pull his thoughts together to something beyond pleading Derek to just fuck him already!

"You…you clean?" He asked breathlessly.

"100%," Derek nodded.

"Then I'd prefer it that way anyway," Spencer smirked as Derek's cock gave a visible twitch. "I'm clean too," he added.

"After that I don't think I would care," Derek groaned dropping his head onto Spencer's hip before he sat up and squeezed a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers making Spencer smile slightly. Much more than he really needed. "How do you want it baby? You're going to have to tell me what you want!" Derek commanded.

Spencer however blushed darkly and shook his head, not sure he would be able to say it out loud. He gasped when Derek's free hand gathered Spencer's wrists and slammed them onto the bed above his head.

"You either tell me what you want Pretty boy, or I tease you and won't let you cum until you do," Derek growled roughly.

"No! I need you in me!" Spencer gasped out, the idea while having its merits were not what he wanted right now.

"Then you need to tell me how you want it baby. Hard, rough, gentle, caring, slow, fast," Derek listed watching as Spencer's chest started rising and falling rapidly.

"R…rough…fast…a little…a bit…hard…" Spencer stammered out, turning his head so he didn't have to look Derek in the eyes. Leaning down Derek nipped firmly at Spencer's jaw line.

"Look at me Pretty boy, I want to give you whatever you want, how you want it. No need to feel ashamed of anything with me, I promise," Derek smiled releasing Spencer's wrists. Immediately Spencer wound his arms around Derek's neck and pressed their lips together. Derek responded easily, languidly kissing Spencer deeply.

Spencer sighed into his mouth when he felt Derek's finger teasing around his entrance, rubbing some of the lube around his hole before suddenly thrusting his finger all the way in to his knuckle.

"Like that baby?" Derek breathed into his mouth lightly moving his finger inside the amazingly hot heat of Spencer's body as Spencer panted against him, the long nails of his fingers biting into Derek's back.

"Mmm, just like that, more, move, please," Spencer groaned shifting his hips to thrust down onto Derek's finger.

Not one to deny his Pretty Boy Derek started thrusting the finger in and out of Spencer's body, picking up a rhythm that had Spencer gasping and panting. As quickly as he entered his last finger Derek pulled back so only the tip was inside of Spencer's body before he thrust two back in. Spencer arched his back as he thrust back down again, loving the slight burn of the penetration, the feeling of Derek being inside of him. He yelled out as Derek's fingers hit his prostate before whimpering as he caught the smirk on Derek's face, soon he was writhing in pleasure and need as Derek's fingers rubbed and thrust mercilessly against his prostate causing his erection to weep precum like a stream and his body to rock to higher level of pleasure than he had ever felt.

Derek had barely worked his third finger into Spencer when the younger man's head slammed back into the mattress and he screamed out Derek's name as his cum spurted out across his stomach and up his chest. As he lay panting and trying to pull himself from the hazy, warm afterglow he felt Derek removing his fingers and the heard the sound of the lube being opened again. Reaching out he took the lube from Derek, and once he was certain he was watching poured some into his palm before he reached out for Derek's hard and weeping cock, the head a painful flush, all nine inches of it beautiful to Spencer's eyes. Wrapping his hand around the middle of Derek's cock he tightened his grip and eased the lube up and down it, spreading it out, watching as the skin became shiny with the liquid before flicking his eyes up to see Derek's head tilted back slightly and his eyes closed.

Letting go he waited till Derek opened his eyes and then beckoned him closer to his body, once Derek was leaning over him, his cock hovering so so so close to where Spencer needed it the most, Spencer pulled Derek so he could press his lips to his ear.

"Now own me!" He hissed out, feeling the change running through the body above him.

The yell that ran through the room as Derek bottomed out into Spencer, mixed with the feeling of Spencer's tight channel clenching around him nearly had Derek losing it there and then. Spencer was panting against Derek's strong shoulder, the pain from the sudden penetration of being stretched around Derek's thick cock rapidly turning into pleasure, the knowledge that he had Derek in him, part of him, that they were joined in the most intimate of ways had his body twitching back to life again.

"Are you ok Pretty boy?" Derek breathed into his ear as he tried to stop himself from cumming, geez he hadn't been this close to losing it early since he was eighteen! And he figured that it was all because this was Spencer, because it was his beautiful, innocent Spencer, the man that he was in love with, the man that he had wanted for a long time and now, finally, finally had him in his arms and in his bed. "Pretty boy, you need to speak to me," Derek littered kisses along the side of Spencer's face.

"Move…need you to move Derek," Spencer groaned, arching his back and trying to thrust down further onto Derek's cock.

"Are you in pain Baby boy?" Derek gritted out refusing to move until he knew. Spencer made it even more difficult by clenching almost painfully around him making the need to move, thrust, pound even more difficult to ignore. "Baby," Derek growled nipping hard at Spencer's neck.

"No, not in pain, Derek please…need you to…move damn it!" Spencer groaned out, arching his body into Derek as he tightened around him even more. That was the last straw for Derek and he pulled back to his tip before slamming himself back in pulling a deep gasp from Spencer as his breath caught at the sensation of friction, of his prostate being pounded against and of the feeling of finally, finally being so full of Derek.

Spencer's slightly long nails dug a little into Derek's back and raked down over his shoulder blade as he clung onto Derek, a litany of moans, groans and euphoric cursing tumbling in a jumbled stream from Specer's lips as Derek's hips moved in a pounding rhythm inside of him, his hips slapping into Spencer's arse on every down thrust with an obscenely loud slapping noice, the grunts and groans falling from Derek's lips mixed in with the creaking of his bed. Both of them were starting to sweat as they moved together, Spencer's hips started moving with Derek's thrusts, he lifted his legs and locked his ankles together around Derek's back to give himself better momentum to meet Derek's thrusts.

Spencer groaned particularly loudly when Derek nosed at his neck making him tilt it back before he firmly sunk his teeth into the skin where Spencer's shoulder met his neck making Spencer gasp loudly before calling out Derek's name, almost like a plea to the older man's ears, as his cock twitched before releasing over his and Derek's stomachs. Derek choked out an aborted groan when Spencer tightened almost painfully around him, the already tight hole constructed even more around him.

"Oh god, pretty boy," Derek choked out managing to only slam his hips once more into Spencer's now relaxed body before he was releasing deep inside of him as he clutched Spencer's thinner frame to his own. Spencer let out a soft oomph as Derek collapsed forwards onto him when his hips stopped twitching but he quickly wrapped his arms around Derek's back and tightened his legs before he could roll away. He wanted to keep him there for as long as possible and ensure that every single detail of this was imprinted on his eidetic memory, especially the feeling of having Derek's now softened penis still inside of him and the feeling of his warm cum still inside of him and trickling a little out of him around Derek.

Finally they pulled apart when Derek sat up, but what Spencer wasn't expecting was for Derek to lower himself to press their lips together again, this kiss unhurried and not the depirate passion that had been exchanged before, but instead a sated exchange as Spencer quickly melted into the kiss.

"What you hoped for Baby boy?" Derek asked pulling back and dropping to the side of Spencer, but he moved to pull Spencer against his chest, wrapping his arm tightly around his waist.

"Better, thank you Derek," Spencer sighed snuggled into the black man's warm chest contently.

"No, thank you for trusting me Pretty boy," Derek smiled running his fingers through Spencer's shorter hair - that he was still trying to get used to.

"So we….we can do this again right?" Spencer asked nervously not meeting Derek's eyes, but instead concentrating on his finger that was making circles on Derek's chest.

"Give me twenty miniutes and sure," Derek chuckled.

"I meant…"

"I know what you meant Spencer, I'd like to get to have you in my arms every night, to get to make love to you at least twice a day," Derek smiled kissing Spencer.

"Really?" Spencer asked with a growing smile finally looking at Derek.

"Really. I love you Pretty boy, I don't want you going anywhere," Derek sighed. "Especially not now I know what it's like to get to have you,"

"I…I am pretty sure, going on what I have read and seen on TV, from what other people have described…I'm pretty sure I love you too," Spencer said nervously. Derek smiled, he would would expect no other profession of love from his genius.


End file.
